Last Friday Night
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Karen, the new reviewer on TGWTG gets into drunken naughtiness after one night in an anime convention. The werid part is, it was two of her coworkers that she had crush on. LinkaraxCriticxOC


Last Friday Night

I felt a really bad headache going on in my head. I didn't want to get up this morning. It was also very cold this morning. The covers are all the way up to my face, how can I still feel cold? I wrap my arms around myself. I was naked. I must of shower last night and forgot to put some clothes on. What did I do last night?

I slowly open my eyes. I see Nostalgia Critic and Linkara sitting next to me. Both wearing tee-shirts and boxers. This felt kind of awkward. Yes, I have a crush on them both, but I feel as if it was moving too fast. Again, I ask, what did I do last night? "Morning guys." I almost grumble because my head was throbbing. "Seems like Karen had a wild night last night." Critic said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I ask. I honestly remembered nothing. "You don't remember? It was so awesome." Linkara said. I was lost.

"What did I do last night?" I ask, as a massaged my temples. "We had wild sex." Critic whispered sensually in my ear. "And it was good." He said. "Are you kidding? Is this a joke?" I ask, not beliving my ears. It seemed like that one Nostalgia Chick speacil Spooning with Spoony. "No, Critic is telling the truth." Linkara said. "Oh my gosh." I said getting out of the bed. "You guys are just pulling a prank on me, aren't you?" I asked as I popped an asprin in my mouth.

"We aren't kidding. We all got drunk, got horny, and did it." Linkara said. I start laughing. I honestly love them both, but would I ever have sex with them, at the same time, not only that as my first time? "Laugh all you want, Karen, theres no denying it." Critic said, stroking his chin suggestively. "Whatever, I'm gonna go shower." I said, digging through my drawer, luckily I woke up in MY hotel room and not one of theirs or that would be more awkward. "Do you want some company?" Critic teased. "No thanks pervert!" I laugh and lock the door. I call hear Linkara yell, "You still have a sweet ass."

I begin to run the water. I turn my ipod on to a Katy Perry song. I step in the hot pouring liquid. I try to recall whatever happened last night. The song, "Last Friday Night" plays and I hum to it. As I get to the final chorus, I have a flashback.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

I was at a restraunt with the whole team; Marzgurl, Spoony, JewWario, Linkara, Nostalgia Critic, everybody. I was stressed about my new magazine job since my boss is so demanding. She won't let me have much breaks. I was lucky I went to this convention.

"Guys, you don't know how hard work is. My boss called me for the fifth time in the last two hours." I say, stressed. "That woman knows how to be a slave driver." Marzgurl said. "Why don't you turn your phone off?" Linkara asked. "Then she gets mad that I don't care when she talks. My deadline is next week. I got half of it done, but I don't have Internet to finish the other half." I said, laying my head on the table. "You know what you should do, Karen?" Spoony asked. "What?" I groan. "Go out, drinking with me and some guys." He said. "Your serious?" I ask. "Yeah, Karen, you've been stressed lately, and we wanna help you mellow out until this convention is over." Critic said. "Okay, but is there any bars near by?" I ask. "There is one inside the hotel we are staying at." Linkara said. "Good idea, that way we don't have to worry about driving back." JewWario said.

So Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Linkara, JewWario, 8 bit Mickey, Cinama Snob and I all went to the hotel's bar. The girls would of gone but Marzgurl was still jet lagged. Chick dosen't drink and Lupa wanted to go shopping at the artist alley at the convention. I had five shots of tequila and a half of a beer.

The guys and I drank until we were drunk except for JewWario and 8 bit Mickey who went back to their rooms early after they realized the rest of us were drunk. We had to be at the bar for about three hours. The bar closes at midnight, I had just finished drunken karaoke with some people I found. Critic and Linkara offer to walk me back to my room since Linkara's room is next door to mine and Critic is three doors down from mine.

When we got to my room, none of us really felt tired so we hung out at my place a drink some red bull that Critic brought from my room. When I'm sober, I don't drink it, but I was drunk so I drank some. I go on a tangen on how much I hate work, which I really don't. I like work, its just my boss is a slave driver and doesn't understand the word, "break." My back felt tense and sore. "Will one of you mind massaging my back? I'm really sore?" I say taking off my hot pink dress. I lay on the bed with my face facing the pillows. "Sure, Karen." Critic says.

Critic's strong hands massage my back and it felt like weight being lifted off my shoulders, okay ten times better than that. I was drunk, I felt different. "Linkara, her feet seem tense too, can you massage those?" Critic asks. "No problem." Linkara replies and massages my feet.

After a twenty minute massage, Critic says, "Your so tense, Karen." "I know." I groan. "You know, I know a great stress reliever." He says. "Really?" I groan in pleasure. He whispers something to Linkara but I can't make out the words he said. Something naughty because I heard Linkara said, "Your so dirty."

Critic continues going at my back. But his hands lower until he reaches my butt. His finger glinds into my underwear and strokes my womanhood. Static waves of pleasure fill my body. I shiver and moan at his touch. His fingers twirl with my vaginal hair. "What are you doing?" I ask in moans. "Sex is the best stress reliever, are you in?" Critic whispers in my ear. He doesn't give me time to answer because he shoves two fingers inside me. My moans grow louder. His fingers pump in and out of me. "What do you say, Karen? After all I know your desires to have a threesome with the both of us." He says. "It would be a great experiment." He purrs.

In between my legs, I feel dampness as well as Critic's fingers. "Take me, Linkara, Critic." I gasp. "I knew you would say that." Linkara said as he climbs on the bed with the two of us. The two find some sensitive places and kiss me there. Critic takes my neck as Linkara takes the left side of my chest.

I take off Critic's shirt. Linkara unbuttons his jacket and I help him take off his shirt. Critic takes off my white bra. (Yes, white. I'm simple) Both of them were aroused of what they saw. I guess they never saw a sexy woman like me, shirtless. "What are you a double D?" Critic asks. "Ha, I wish." I say. Both of them kiss a nipple and it felt so good. I begin to moan again.

The two stop teasing me for a minute. Critic takes off his pants and so does Linkara. Things are starting to get really hot in here. I can see tents in both Linkara's and Critic's boxers. Like them, I never seen an actual sexy man naked before either. I've seen my Dad, my brother, and one time I walked in on Spoony while he was…. pleasuring himself. Never someone like these two hotties.

"Time to work my magic." I think to myself. I kiss Linkara's neck. Moving my way down. He purrs as I work my way down. When I reach his chest I sensually whisper, "You're a man." (That's his punch line!) He tries to hold back a moan as I slip my hands in his boxers. I rub his member gently. He gasps and I smirk sensually. Then I take his boxers off. "I wanna turn!" Critic pouts. "Wait your turn." Linkara hisses as my mouth is on his member. "I'll get to you Critic, just let me teach Linkara here how I roll." I say drunk but try to keep my voice as sexy as possible.

I put the whole member in my mouth and my mouth is pretty small, but not today. He lets out moans. "Don't give in too easily." Critic tells Linkara as he strokes my hair. "Remember you are a man." Linkara can't take it much longer and almost orgasms. I get the signal and pull his member out of my mouth. Now its Critic's turn. His boxers were already off. So lucky me.

I insert his member inside my mouth. "Oh Karen, that feels Soooooo goooood." He moans. "Feels good huh?" I ask. "Oh heeeeellllll yessss!" He throws his head back. After I'm done pleasuring Critic, Linkara gives Critic a evil smirk. I cock my head, confused. "Lay on the bed." Critic demands, but in a sexy tone.

I do what Critic tells me. He pulls out a feather duster he had stolen from the maid's cart when he went to get the red bull. "What are you gonna do with that?" I ask. "Clean the room naked? C'mon I'm horny." I whine. "No, I'm going to return the favor." Critic says. "Oh?" I ask. He comes closer to me and lowers the feather duster in my crocth area. It tickles. I laugh….hard. The feathers go up and down my thighs and crotch aera. "Someone is a little ticklish." Critic teases. "I hate you right now." I say in between giggles and laughs.

Critic turns to Linkara who has nothing to toy with. "Tickle her boobs, don't just stand there." Linkara jumps on the bed . He lays my upperhalf on his lap and begins to tickle my boobs. This was torture. "Are you done yet?" I mange to choke out after ten minutes. "Not yet." Critic says in a tone of mockery.

Critic puts down the feather duster and strokes my cilt genteelly, it still tickles. He swirls his finger around. Then he inserts two fingers inside me. I let out a moan. "You've been a bad girl, Karen. Very bad." He tells me. He pumps his fingers in and out of me. I moan, gasp, and scream. Finally it was the main event. Critic tells me to stand up as well as Linkara. The both insert themselves inside me.

Damn it hurt. I remember screaming bloody murder. Even if I was drunk, it hurt like hell. Blood escaped from the insides of me and trickled on my thigh. Then it turned to pleasure. "OOOOOOH LINKAAAAARA! CRIIIIITIC! DOOON'T STOOOP! HAAAARDER!" I moan. They continually thrust themselves inside me.

I began to reach my climax as well as the other two. "I'm starting to CUUUUUUUM." I moan and collapse on the floor. I'm still continues. "Get some sleep, Karen. You've have been on the wildest, naughtiest ride." Critic says and lays me on the bed. He kisses the top of my head. I go to sleep.

~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~

I finally remember what happened. I got out of the shower and threw on some clothes. I come out and said, "I now belive you." "Oh? You do?" Linkara askes. "Yep, and it felt gooood." I sang. Critic presses his body against mine and says, "Why don't we do it again then?" He kisses my neck. "My room midnight." "You bet." I moan.


End file.
